Capture the Flag
by Gentleman Crow
Summary: Warsong Gulch: the excitement, the glory, the competition! Nevermind the inevitable tedium, hours of stalemate and frustrations that can only stay pent up so long.


Author's Note: Adventures in PvP! Loosely based on actual events/conversations taking place between my friend and I on our 29 Blood Elf twinks in a WSG that made us both insane with stalemate boredom! One would have ample time for a quickie in that place. Enjoy!

**Capture the Flag**

It had been three hours. Three long, arduous, hot and sticky hours jailed inside the Warsong Lumber Mill Keiran wished he could exchange gold to buy back. The young Sin'dorei rogue sat perched on the ledge just above the post where their flag once flew. His waist length snow white hair clung plastered to his neck and face, elegant tooled leather body armor feeling fused to his skin, and his nimble hands trying to balance his dagger on the finely sharpened tip to busy himself from the boredom and the heat. A once eager Tauren Druid lay in the small room beneath them in cat form, curled on the blue Alliance flag and nibbling idly at the corner. He seemed to care little that the stalemate had been going on for so long, but the sour, porcelain skinned and black-haired fire mage sitting beside Keiran was not so accommodating. Kaiken's hands were sparking with flames as he clenched and unclenched them and he snorted tiny plumes of fire and bristled before he finally snapped.

"So.. Let me get this straight…" Kaiken began, smoke coiling from his nostrils, "It doesn't count because they have our flag…"

Keiran smirked and nodded sagely.

"Right!" He answered.

"And we have to make sure they DON'T have our flag, and we have theirs, three times… And then it's over?"

"Right again!"

"And after we capture their flag three times, or… They get ours… We call it a day?"

"Correct yet again! Man that intelligence buff works wonders for-"

"That's bullcrap…"

The feline-formed Tauren looked up with a growl, clearly offended.

Keiran snickered and shrugged at his fellow snarky Elf steaming so explosively beside him.

"That's the rules!" the rogue concluded.

"Well they suck," Kaiken quipped harshly, "I'm bored, we have the damn flag, it's hot and I haven't gotten to KILL anyone yet."

Keiran sighed and crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh and a sagely nod, sharing that sentiment. His blades had not tasted flesh either but he was certainly not going to tear Kaiken's face off because of it.

"Well… Yes I understand that but… We're guarding the flag capper!" he piped helpfully.

"So? They haven't even made an EFFORT to come in here! All the action is happening over there! The flag capper doesn't need to be guarded!' Kaiken countered virulently.

Keiran, resourceful as always, raised a cheerful finger into the air with a bright grin but his jaw hung open for several moments before he drooped and wilted in defeat.

"Okay, I give… You win, this sucks…" he grumbled and plopped his chin, goatee in need of a bit of a trim, into his palms.

Kaiken crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"I told you," he snapped victoriously.

Keiran wrinkled his nose and mimicked Kaiken's words with his hand puppeting in the air beside him bitterly.

Time passed even slower in the following silence. Kaiken sunk even lower against the wall and Keiran grew more restless than he could remember being. He, like his prickly partner, was itching for action. He needed something to do, something to make his blood rush, heart pound, his muscles taut and skin rosy and hot with exhilaration. Normally making pin-cushions out of Alliance scum would be satisfactory, but in lieu of that his partner was always more than a worthy substitution.

The rogue's ears twitched slightly as he glanced over to Kaiken and his lips slowly curled into a wicked grin. The mage was dozing against the wall, legs spread alluringly beneath his crimson robes which draped over his slender knees and clung to the vague form of his legs. The mere sight sent a stirring shiver to his nethers, so Keiran leaned over stealthily to peer beneath him at the druid guarding the flag. The cat had long since fallen deeply asleep and he seized the opportunity while it presented itself.

True to Keiran's roguish nature, Kaiken did not even notice the leather gloved hand sneaking beneath his robes until it brushed his sensitive inner thigh. His leg jerked in response, a warm jolt coursed up his spine, and he cracked one emerald luminescent eye open.

"Excuse me…" he started testily, "But what the fuck do you think you're doing…?"

Keiran looked up under the heavy white bangs falling over his face with a devious smirk.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, stroking along the smooth pale skin of Kaiken's legs. He always appreciated the fact Kaiken found it useless to wear pants beneath his robes. Kaiken, however, moaned involuntarily through clenched teeth and inched back up along the wall as he tugged the fabric back over his leg.

"Idiot!" he hissed, cheeks pinking, "We can't do this NOW… HERE."

Keiran purred into a rumbling, sultry chuckle and shook his head as he crawled predatorily closer.

"Mmm, but that's what makes it so exciting…" he corrected him.

"No, that's what makes it stupid!" Kaiken snapped as he batted at the rogue's wandering hands.

Keiran was undeterred and crawled over the other as one hand traced the final inches to cup between his legs and the other seized his cheek to bring their lips together. They kissed heatedly, Keiran burning with passion as his velvet lips crushed firmly into Kaiken's while his body melted to the touch that so consumed him. The ebony-haired elf was still the first to break away, trembling slightly and trusting his hips into the broad, warm hand.

"You… Are insane…" he breathed against Keiran's lips.

Keiran merely grinned and gingerly began massaging the warm and stirring organ in his hand.

"Indubitably… But you wouldn't have me any other way…" he snickered, biting down on his lower lip and tugging as he quickly removed his gloves, "Come now… We're bored to tears, alone… And… Pent…"

Kaiken turned away stubbornly with a snort of flame from his nostrils. His body was obnoxiously screaming for more while his sensible mind pleaded for him to ignite his partner in flames.

"Keiran, knock it off…" he continued, though the determination was slowly draining from his voice and he made no move to remove the hand from his crotch. He was rather getting used to it being there.

Keiran answered only with another firm kiss which loosened Kaiken's legs apart obligingly for his nimble fingers to snake under the waistband of his undergarments. The rogue parted his lips to nudge his tongue against Kaiken's and with a soft moan he submitted. His own mouth opened and accepted the hot and writhing tongue against his, twisting, twining and moaning with a puff of steam. Body undulating slowly against the other elf, he allowed Keiran to slip the soft fabric off of his hips and guide it down to his knees while he toed off his boots and kicked them aside.

Keiran's hand found the rousing member once again and long weapon-calloused fingers wrapped firmly around the quivering shaft. Kaiken's robes bunched and draped around his knees before they finally cascaded over his lap and left him prone and vulnerable. He closed his eyes and sagged against the wall as Keiran's expert touch trailed over his sex but reached behind his head to tangle his own hand in the long white locks and firmly jerk his lips back into place.

Keiran deepened the kiss with a coy cock of his head to mesh their bruising, heated lips closer and blindly explored the erection before him. He ran his bared fingers over the thick vein beneath, over the slowly receding foreskin, and to the tip where an expert touch had drawn a milky pearl of precum. He smirked against Kaiken's lips as the wetness seeped over his finger and quickly ran it along his length. Kaiken moaned deep in his throat and finally found the strength and the will to wrap his arms around Keiran's waist and shove his hands down the back of his skin tight leather pants. He squeezed his firm buttocks savagely with a wanton growl, tugged him insistently closer and made short work of unbuckling his belt.

Keiran broke their kiss with a breathless laugh and reached to a small pouch attached to his belt before his pants slipped around his knees. With a flourish of his hand like a magician he produced a small vial of oil and Kaiken rolled his eyes amusedly.

"Why the hell do you have that?" he managed to ask.

"A rogue is always prepared," Keiran answered simply.

With that, Kaiken finally grinned and yanked the leather pants from Keiran's waist and down around his knees and took his undergarments with them. The mage grinned appraisingly at the already half erect organ before him wreathed in sheer white hair stark against Keiran's dark skin and spread his legs invitingly.

"And always filthy and perverse apparently…" he moaned.

"Oh always…"

Keiran lowered his eyes as he looked down into Kaiken's in a brief moment of genuine passion, but did not let it linger as he grabbed him roughly by his shoulders and flipped him onto his knees. The smaller elf gladly obeyed, kneeling, his arms crossed and propped against the wall and legs spread with his member hanging alluringly between quivering milky thighs. The first clear drops of precum hit the wooden floor beneath him and he shivered as he arched his back. Before he could even move further he found Keiran's belt quickly wound around his wrists and his robes only hiked around his waist and he wriggled slightly against his bonds. He turned to look questioningly at the rogue, but the last thing he saw was his puckish grin as he tied his own sash around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

"Good boy…" Keiran crooned from the darkness behind him, "Might as well make the best of what we have…"

Kaiken snorted in response and bit down on his flushed and kiss-bruised lower lip. He opened his mouth to speak but the sudden and unexpected icy pin prick of the tip of a dagger against his lower back evaporated it into a strangled cry of surprise. Behind him a smug Keiran drew his blade back carefully as Kaiken's hips bucked but replaced it, pleased, and continued to trace a feather light pattern in the small of his back. He drew slowly, never breaking the skin but leaving a trail of raised hairs and goosebumps in its wake. The gleaming blade danced and swiveled along the flawless white skin at Keiran's leisure, exploring the curvature of his buttocks and the gentle dip of his spine. He paused there, Kaiken visibly trembling with desire and the electric sensations of the metal, and gently, dangerously, finally dared to slip the blade down the cleft of his hindquarters.

The mage cried out sharply with the cold shock of pleasure and the razor sharp graze of the blade that coaxed the ring of muscle to clench. His manhood jerked again and he steeled himself from thrusting into the weapon with his teeth clenched, fingers clawing the wooden walls and sweat dripping down his temples.

"K-Keiran…" he repeated lustfully.

Relishing his perilous teasing, Keiran raised his brows in delight and thrust his dagger gingerly a few times just along the crack of his hindquarters. Watching Kaiken brace himself, hold perfectly still even as his sex begged to be touched and to trust him unconditionally was intoxicating like nothing he had ever experienced. He could barely contain himself any longer, however, so like his carefully brewed poisons he finally uncorked the bottle of apple scented oil and tipped the rim against the sharpened edge of his weapon. Beads of the slick, smooth liquid slid down it like a perfect railing and dispersed once they struck warm flesh. Kaiken's breath hitched in his chest as the oil pooled between his cheeks and his entrance accepted it greedily within him and he spread his legs, tossed his hair and cast a blindfolded glare playfully over his shoulder.

Keiran wiped his hand with the excess oil, tossed the blade aside with a ringing clatter and quickly grasped his own sex with his usual disarmingly charming mirrored grin. He slicked up his own shaft with the oil and the precum of neglect dribbling from the glistening and protruding glans and reached out with his free hand to snatch Kaiken's lustrous ebony locks in his hand with playfully roughness and jerk him back into his hips. They connected, rogue's length flush against the mage's haunches, exhaled sharply in unison and thrust desperately into one another.

The duo screamed together as well when Keiran's pounding erection finally drove past the quivering ring of muscle deep inside Kaiken's body and they fell against the wall in the rapture of release. Kaiken ignored the bindings and wrenched a hand out of the belt, reached blindly behind him with a savage growl and gripped the firm and chiseled cheek he found. He hissed fiercely and tugged Keiran insistently closer and deeper to the aching spot waiting to ignite his senses. The white haired elf obeyed with gusto, hips plowing firmly into his, locked in the bliss of his smooth, searing hot innards clenching in pleasure and drawing him deeper. He exhaled over the back of the shell of Kaiken's upright pointed ear and snapped his teeth onto it lustfully, pulling back as he snarled in bestial gratification.

Sweat dripped from his temples, he nibbled down the length of the Elven ear in his mouth, suckled the tip and pounded his hips forward, striving deeper and burying his sex to the base in his lover. Kaiken's hands inched slowly up the wall as he lowered his body and spread his legs into the powerful thrusts from behind. He could not see, therefore he could only feel, and his body sought out the solid shaft driving and spreading him and searching for his core.

They moved in perfect unison, hips colliding, wet, sweat slick skin burning against each other to ride the waves in bright crescendo into the realm of ecstasy. The deeper Keiran went the thrum of pleasure grew quicker and as his force grew with it, honed muscles straining under his glistening dark tanned skin, he finally struck the sweet spot hidden deep within. The other Sin'dorei lurched in surprise and his member with him, screaming Keiran's name as a thick jet of reactionary cum shot in the growing pool around his knees. Pleased with the reaction, Keiran dug his hands into his hips and kept him pinned there thrusting only inside of him.

They barely even noticed the sudden explosion beneath them and the roar of voices and barked commands in common. The druid flag capper awoke with a start and a roar of anger as the Alliance forces poured in with Horde defenders close at their heels. Keiran's ears pricked up and he gasped in horror as he looked over from their hiding spot and over the edge to the sudden carnage down below with a quiet oath in Thalassian.

"Shit! Kaiken we have to-" he began, starting to pull out of his partner.

Kaiken, however, dug his nails in furiously to his haunches and kept him pinned in place, gasping for breath through clenched teeth.

"NO…" he growled under his breath, "You got us into this mess, you're getting us OUT… They're fine down there, now shut up and FUCK me… If I'm not going to get to roast someone I might as well get off."

The rogue was shocked, jaw hanging open for a moment, but the satisfying sound of a human breathing his dramatic last down below was all the reassurance he needed to grin and thrust forward powerfully.

"Oh you ARE naughty when you get in the rare mood," he purred.

The mage smirked and rammed his hips backward pointedly, hands still clutching at the wall. A stray arrow whizzed through a hail of fire and struck neatly into the wood above Kaiken's head and he grasped onto it as his body trembled and the force gave out in his knees. His member leaked with every thrust and in the heat, his heart pounding and body tense, his pleasure was rapidly sharpening to a fine and deadly peak that would push him over the edge. Keiran too, aflame with passion and the fiery sounds of the battle beneath rode the final rough waves of pleasure, hands raking through the sweat soaked black hair and over his body and leaving burning trails like hands still caressing Kaiken long after his touch was gone.

He was enveloped in Keiran, his hands, his generous girth within him swelling and pounding as it struck his prostate repeatedly with each thrust. Each touch, every movement slowed abruptly as several more Alliance fighters were sent to the proverbial graveyard and they reached the ultimate height of arousal. Thick cum streamed down their thighs and spattered over both abdomen and hindquarters with the force of their fevered and urgent movement. Senses faded to nothing but the white heat of their arousal and the cadence of pulsing blood. Kaiken's hands crackled with fire, incinerating the arrow in his grasp, and with an echoed scream of sheer physical euphoria, the arrow snapped and the lovers exploded in climax.

They screamed, sweat flying and glistening with the final thrust, the sound drowned out in the sudden relieved cheer of victory from the fellow Horde warriors below. Kaiken lurched as he emptied, Keiran's searing hot seed jetting into him, vision swimming with white. He collapsed onto the floor with his legs limp around Keiran's waist and a thin trail of neglected saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. Keiran groaned with satisfaction and sunk down onto his haunches, massaging Kaiken's sides and grinning smugly.

"Mmmm…" he began breathlessly, "That was delightful…"

Kaiken was not so amused with the situation, and once he could find any strength in his body he lurched up, tore his sash off of his eyes, yanked his robes down furiously and stalked over to the side of the small enclave. He gasped to see the combatants still left filing out of the lumber mill with hoots of glory and victory and he whirled over his shoulder, fire blazing in his eyes.

"It's OVER!" he snapped viciously.

Keiran had long since slumped against the wall, leaving his manhood out of his opened pants and stroking it lazily in the afterglow as he sampled the seed daintily from his free hand.

"Oh it's far from over my little firebug…" he crooned silkily, "I have plans for you later…"

"You moron! I mean it's OVER! That was the third fucking flag!" Kaiken continued, stomping a foot with a skittering of sparks.

Keiran raised his brows and looked down to the flag room as well with a chortle of amusement.

"Huh, well so it is… Well that was fast!" he laughed brightly, "Did we win?"

Kaiken's lower lid twitched, his bangs fell messily over his flushed, perspiring forehead and he roared with a plume of fire billowing around him. Steam spewed from his nostrils as he stomped over and snatched his underwear embarrassedly from the ground. He turned back to Keiran and shook the damp black garment threateningly in his face.

"You'll pay for this…" he warned him.

Keiran simply lowered his eyes lazily and snatched the underwear in his teeth.

"In spades I am certain…" he countered through his teeth.

Kaiken gasped and yanked his unmentionables away with a playful tug of war that ended in a sharp cuff across Keiran's face. Keiran put a hand to his cheek in momentary shock as Kaiken twisted on his feet and promptly marched away. He stayed were he was, covered in sweat, cum and holding his face which was sporting a rather crisp red handprint and a devious grin even still. He could not help but think as he shamelessly watched Kaiken's entrancing rear end shuffle away commando under those robes, that he had won the better game.


End file.
